Zoo trip
by Miss Trout
Summary: Kakashi takes tema 7 to the zoo. Sasuke is trying to keep himself from molesting the little blond but when he sees two foxes named Sasuke and Naruto doing naughty things he can't handle it anymore.


YAY! my first one shot! lol i have NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO idea where this came from but it just popped into my sick little mind and i had to write it before it disappeared.So without further ado i present to you pure stupidity and smut!

Warnings: Yaoi language and smut!

Zoo trip with a horny Uchiha!

"What are we doing today Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked his silver haired teacher.

"Im so glad you asked Naruto i thought you guys deserved a break so today we're going to the zoo."

"Huh? why the zoo Kakashi sensei?"

"Because i said so you'll have fun Naruto don't worry." Kakashi said doing his little eye smile.

"uhh ok."

"Alright let's go."

The silver haired jounin led the three genin towards the Konoha zoo (a/n: if konoha doesn't have a zoo they do now cuz i say so! )

The pink haired girl known as Sakura attached herself to the young black haired male. Sasuke disliked Sakura immensely and shoved her off immediately ignoring the hurt look she gave him. Sasuke only had eyes for a certain blond who happened to be walking a few feet in front of him talking to their teacher. Sakura noticed Sasuke staring at Naruto's butt intently but she refused to believe that he was gay and convinced herself he was looking at the ground. She reattached herself to his arm using a tighter grip this time and refusing to be shaken off.

Sasuke glared at her then sighed in annoyance a turned his eyes back to Naruto's tight ass which he wanted as his own. Sasuke had noticed that he wasn't the only one who had his eyes on the blond that eyebrowless freak from the sound village and the stupid hyuugas also wanted that cute little ass. Not to mention Dog boy and the lazy genius he wouldn't let them touch the ass that rightfully belonged to him. Soon he would tattoo his family symbol and that cute little ass. Sasuke slapped his hand over his nose as images flooded his mind of naruto sporting a tattoo of the uchiha fan on his ass wearing nothing but a collar with a little uchiha fan for the tag.

'Oh god think of something gross quick QUICk ummmm ummmm...'

Sasuke looked at Sakura still attached to his arm looking up at him oddly.

'Thank god that took care of that.'

"Sasuke are you ok? Why are you holding your nose?"

Sasuke pulled his hand away from his nose hoping that there wasn't any blood. Luck was with him as there was no blood so he just ignored Sakura's question and started staring off into the trees trying to keep his thoughts away from his infatuation with the blond's ass. Thankfully they arrived at the zoo successfully pulling his thoughts away from the blond well for now at least.

At the Gates they were suprised to find Kurenai and her team (a/n: I forgot the number kiba's team was DAMNIT!) standing there.

"Hey dog boy what are you doing here?" Naruto yelled out to kiba as he ran over to greet him. Sasuke glared at the brunette boy and the blushing stuttering Hyuuga standing next to him.

"Hey Naruto we're here cause Kurenai says we need a break. Why are you guys here?"

"Ya Kakashi said we need a break too."(a/n: stupid yes i know i just wanted kiba to be there and hinata too just to make sasuke jealous)

"Hey Hinata!"

"H-h-hi N-Naruto-kun."

Sasuke glared fiercely at the stuttering girl he knew Hinata liked Naruto and that she had for quite a while and he hated her because of it.

"Alright we're splitting you into pairs so you can go visit the attractions, it'll be Hinata and Sakura, Kiba and shino, Naruto and Sasuke. I'll go with Kurenai alright everyone meet back here at 5. Have fun." With that said Kakashi winked at Sasuke and disappeared with Kurenai.

'Damnit, Kakashi knows. He set this up that PERVERT!' Sasuke was too busy fuming over the fact that Kakashi knew he didn't notice everyone else leaving including Naruto who was walking and talking happily with Kiba.

"Sasuke are you coming?" Sakura yelled. He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Naruto walking away with KIBA! No way was Dog boy ruining his day with Naruto.

"Oi dobe you're with me!" Naruto sighed and waved bye to kiba and walked over to Sasuke.

"Well you weren't doing anything and I wanted to go see the pandas with Kiba." Naruto whined.

"We'll see the pandas later let's go look at the snakes reptiles first." Sasuke said heading in the direction of the reptile exhibits leaving no room for argument.

"Fine Sasuke-teme." Naruto yelled as he ran after Sasuke.

When they got to the reptile house Naruto ran off oohing and ahhing at the lizards as Sasuke slowly looked at the different snakes they had. There was a particularly large snake that looked alot like Orochimaru that was staring at Sasuke in a creepy way. It was freaking him out, so he dragged Naruto out of the reptile house quickly avoiding looking at the snake on his way out.

"Awww Sasuke I didn't get to seel the snakes at all!"

"Good."

"You're such a bastard sometimes Sasuke why'd i have to get paired with you, Kiba would of been more fun."

Sasuke visibly flinched hearing this it hurt him pretty bad but he wouldn't let Naruto know that.

"Let's go see the pandas now teme!"

"Fine."

They made their way to the panda exhibit occasionally stopping when Naruto saw an animal that caught his interest. They finally reached the panda exhibit and Naruto squaled in excitementseeing the cute little pandas. Sasuke couldn't but think they reminded him of Gaara.

"Aww Sasuke look at that panda it's so cute! It reminds me of Gaara."

Sasuke had to fight the twitch that was developing in his eyebrow.

'Does he think that eyebrowless freak is.. is CUTE!'

Sasuke Glared viciously at the panda that Naruto was currently feeding bamboo. The panda looked at Sasuke and then ran away in fear. Ha that'd show that stupid little panda.

"Sasuke-teme stop glaring at the pandas you're scaring them." Naruto yelled then started cooing and offering bamboo to the frightened little panda trying to get it to come back to him. (a/n: I know normally they would never let people feed pandas but i say so DAMNIT!) Sasuke just stood back and enjoyed the view as Naruto bent over the bar trying to reach the little panda.

"Sasuke-kuuuunnnn!" Sasuke winced at the name and turned to see Sakura running towards him. Oh how he wished he could just run far far away. She launched herself a him and latched on to his arm, squealing about how glad she was she had found him.

"Sasuke do you want to sitch partners? You can be with me and I know Hinata wants to be with Naruto. Besides Kakashi isn't here he won't know!"

'Like hell im gonna that bitch anywhere near MY Naruto!' (a/n: Poor Hinata! sasuke's a JERK)

"No. Kakashi will be checking on us." After saying this Sasuke shoved Sakura off his arm and dragged Naruto away from Hinata out of the panda exhibit.

"Sasuke-teme what was that for! I was talking to Hinata!"

"Shut it dobe let's go look at the lions."

"Fine, but i wana go see the foxes Hinata was telling me about after that!"

So the two bots went and looked at the lions and tigers and bears (a/n: OH MY! lol i HAD to do that) Naruto almost got them kicked out of the zoo when he jumped the fence to the tiger exhibit and started teasing the tigers through the gate. Sasuke had to jump the fence and drag him back before the zookeepers caught Naruto teasing the tigers.

"Let's go see the foxes now temeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Fine."

They slowly made their way to the fox exhibit stopping and looking at various animals on the way there. Sasuke was very much enjoying the fact that Naruto like bending over the bars to try and reach the animals down below blatantly displyaing his cute little ass for Sasuke to oogle at. He was fighting constant nosebleeds and trying to keep his stoic expression in place. They finally reached the fox exhibit and Sasuke immediately noticed two little foxes fighting in the corner. One was pure black and had spiky little tufts of fur on it's head. The other was Orange with some red to it's fur and it's whiskers were very black making them stand out from it's face. The two foxes reminded Sasuke of Naruto and himself.

"Hey Sasuke-teme that black fox reminds me of you."

"Why?"

"Because it's a jerk. Picking on the poor little orange fox. I'm gonna name it Sasuke!"

"Dobe. The orange one's name is Naruto because Sasuke's beating him to a pulp."

"TEME!"

Sasuke just smirked and watched the black fox chase the orange one around the pen occasionally it would catch the orange one and they'd fight before the orange one would get up and run again. Naruto was yelling at the orange fox telling it to turn around and beat the crap outta the other fox.

"Come on Naruto turn around and Beat the crap outta Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke just laughed at Naruto's antics, he found it quite adorable actually and had no intention of stopping the blond. Suddenly there was a poof anf Kakashi appeared in a cloud of gray smoke.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?"

"I'm just checking on you two to make sure you're not fighting."

"Hn"

"Oh my those two foxes remind me of you two quite a bit."

"Ya i know I named the black one Sasuke because it's a jerk."

"I named the orange one Naruto because it's a dobe, and the black one's beating it."

They all watched the foxes wrestling but all of the sudden they weren't fighting anymore they were doing quite the opposite. The black fox had climbed on top of the orange fox and began doing very naughty things to the little orange fox. Kakashi started giggling while Naruto and Sasuke just stared in disbelief.

"What is Sasuke doing to Naruto!" (a/n: poor poor innocent little naruto)

Hearing Naruto use their names Sasuke had to fight back a nosebleed and try to regain his composure.

"O and you boys can go now training's over for today Ja!" Kakashi dissappeared in a puff of smoke giggling pervertedly.

Sasuke was fighting back nosebleeds as images started filling his mind Naruto was yelling at the black for being a pervert. Sasuke couldn't take the torture anymore quickly he scooped Naruto up and threw him over his shoulder jumping to the roofs and running in the direction of his house.

"Teme what are you doing put me down NOW!"

"No."

"Temeeeeeeeee"

Sasuke landed on the roof of his house and quickly jumped in through the window tossing Naruto on his bed. Sasuke immediately climbed on top of Naruto staring down at him hungrily licking his lips in anticipation. Naruto looked up at him a little scared and incredibly confused about what the uchiha was doing.

"Uh S-Sasuke wh-"

He was silenced when Sasuke crushed his lips with his own. Naruto's eyes widened immensely and he gasped giving Sasuke entrance into his mouth. Sasuke quickly plunged his tongue into Naruto's mouth exploring every inch he could. Naruto bit down on his tongue causing him to pull back.

"Wh-What the hell teme!"

"hn"

"Why are you doing this!"

"Because I want your cute little ass Naruto and i have for quite a while." Naruto blushed and looked away avoiding the uchiha's gaze. Naruto had realized a while ago that he was bi and had interest in several males including the Uchiha, but he didn't want to be just a fuck for the boy he wanted more then that. (a/n: awww how cute he wants a relationship YAY! )

"Are you just gonna fuck me then try and forget it ever happened hoping things will just go back to normal?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I don't just wanna fuck and forget about it. I guess I'm saying i want a relationship if i dot his with you"

Sasuke blinked in suprise at the comment. Did Naruto seriously think Sasuke just wanted a fuck.

"Of course i won't just forget about this and a relationship sounds good dobe." Sasuke smiled at Naruto and bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Naruto looked at Sasuke absolutely amazed, the ice prince had just smiled and he had just said yes to a relationship!

"Sasuke you look awesome when you smile you should do it more often."

"Only for you dobe."

"Teme."

Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss Naruto kissed him back this time just as passionately. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's lip asking for entrance which Naruto gave him immediately. He shoved his tongue in Naruto's mouth reveling in the taste, he had expected it to taste like ramen but it didn't it tasted like cinnamon and other spices he couldn't quite name, it was absolutely intoxicating. Putting all his weight on his knees he straddled Naruto's waist freeing up his hands to begin exploring the smaller boy's body. He pulled the zipper on Naruto's jacket down and quickly shed the hideous orange and blue thing revealing a tight black shirt that outlined his body beautifully. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked down admiring the sight before he shoved his hands up under the shirt exploring the beautifully toned body below him. He recieved a small moan as he ran his fingers over two pink nubs he smirked and did it again recieving another mona from the blond below him.

Sasuke Quickly pulled off Naruto's shirt throwing it with the discarded jacket. He leaned down and captured the blond's lips briefly before trailing kisses down his chin to his neck he started sucking gently on the blond's pulse and enjoying the noises the boy was making. he started licking and kissing his way down to the junction where neck met shoulder and he bit down hard drawing blood. Naruto gasp then shuddered as Sasuke licked away the blood as an apology. Sastisfied with the mark he left he continue his way down stopping at Naruto's stomach he gently swirled his tongue around the blond's navel quickly dipping it in earning a shuddering moan from the blond. He continued down a bit further running his tongue along the hem of the other boys pants. He quickly sat up and grabbing a hold of the pant legs he ripped them off in one swift movement. Naruto gasped and glared at the boy.

"Sasuke no fair you still have all your clothes on."

Sasuke stood up and pulled off his shirt and shorts throwing them in the pile with Naruto's clothes.

"Better?"

"Much"

Sasuke straddled Naruto again and began kissing him passionately. He loved the contact between their members it was amazing everytime Naruto wiggled it sent jolts of pleasure through both of them causing them to moan into each other's mouths. Sasuke ground his hips against Naruto's desperate for more contact. Jolts of pleasure shot up his spine causing him to moan loudly into the blond's mouth. He had enough of the foreplay he wanted sex NOW!

Sasuke pulled back and removed the last of their clothing gasping as the cool air hit his heated member. He looked down at Naruto and licked his lips hungrily causing Naruto to blush intensely. He lowered his head to Naruto's member and licked the tip causing Naruto to moan loudly and buck upwards begging for more. Sasuke obliged and took all of Naruto in his mouth deep throating him. Naruto Gasped and bucked his hips up hard almost choking Sasuke. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips holding him down firmly and started teasing Naruto with his tongue. He alternated between licks, sucks, and swallows. Naruto Was moaning loudly tossing his head back and forth in absolute bliss. Right before he released Sasuke stopped pulling him out of his mouth. Naruto whimpered in displeasure. and looked down at Sasuke. Sasuke slowly ran his hands up Naruto's chest stooping at his chin. He placed three fingers on Naruto's lips.

"Suck."

Naruto complied taking the fingers into his mouth and coating them in saliva. Sasuke moaned at the feeling of Naruto's mouth working his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of the hot mouth and carefully positioned the fingers at Naruto's entrance. Naruto realized what Sasuke was doing and grabbed the sheets bracing himself for the pain he knew was coming. Sasuke slowly inserted one finger moving it in out and searching for that one spot. When Naruto was used the the first finger he inserted a second stretching the blond and searching for that special spot.

"Oh my gooooooood... Sasuke do that again!"

Found it. Sasuke thrust his fingers into the same spot over and over causing Naruto to moan loudly every time. He inserted the third finger and finished stretching the blond. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and place Naruto's legs over his shoulders positioning himself at the blond's entrance. He looked to Naruto for approval and when he nodded he started pushing in slowly resisting all the urges to just pound the boy into the mattress. It seemed like forever before he was fully in but the tight warmth was heaven! Naruto wiggled trying to get used to the feeling.

"Move damnit."

Sasuke complied pulling out some before pushing back in he did this slowly waiting for Naruto to be comfortable before he sped up.

"Fa-faster Sasuke."

Sasuke began thrusting faster aiming for that special spot hitting it over and over. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, grabbed the blond's member pumping him to the same rythym as his thrusts. This quickly pushed Naruto over the edge and he came screamin Sasuke's name. His inner walls tightened and with a few more thrusts Sasuke came in the blond moaning his name. He collapsed panting against the smaller boy.

They lay there panting trying to catch their breath. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and pulled the boy up against his chest kissing him lightly. Sasuke pulled the blanket over them deciding he'd just replace the sheets in the morning he was too tired to clean up right now.

"I love you Sasuke."

"Love you too." Sasuke whispered stroking the blond's damp hair, slowly they drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke woke up to strange yipping sound at his door. He pulled on his boxers and opened the door and saw a large box with holes in it, there was a envelope on the top with his name on it.

Dear Sasuke,

I thought you'd like to keep these little guys.

Sincerely,  
Kakashi

P.s: Trainings cancelled today.

"What's in the box?" Sasuke looked at Naruto who had walked up behind him wrapping his arms around him.

"I don't know it's from Kakashi."

"Well open it up!"

Sasuke opened the box and inside were the two little foxes from yesterday.

"Awwww it's the foxes from yesterday! I'm taking Sasuke!"

Sasuke just laughed as the blond sccoped up the black fox and hugged it tightly.

After they announced their relationship to everyone Naruto moved into Sasuke's house and they lived happily ever after with their pet foxes who had lots of little fox babies!

THE END!

A/n: Yes it sux i know im sorry! The idea was in my head and it was tormenting me so i had to write it out. im sorry for it's suckiness. sigh 


End file.
